


Some Nights

by jazz_is_mine, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A lot of cursing, Drunkenness, M/M, be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_is_mine/pseuds/jazz_is_mine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free has developed a habit of showing up to Michael Jones' apartment hammered at strange hours of the night. This act has begun to drive Michael to loss of sleep, and loss of sanity. Will Michael find a way to drill into his friend's head to think of other people for a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Angry to Drunken Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collab between me and jazz_is_mine !!! 
> 
> hope u enjoy :-)

A series of violent knocks at the door made Michael awake from his perfectly content sleep. It woke him up in such an abrupt way, that his mood instantly went south, and he could feel the pure fire pulsing through his veins. His eyes shot open, instantly narrowing, and he clenched the mattress in anger and rage. 

“Are you fucking _kidding me_?” Michael exclaimed to himself, furiously tearing the sheets off his body and managing to somehow get on to his feet. He reached for his glasses on the end-table, handling them with such a force it was a wonder as to why they didn’t snap in half. Cursing under his breath, Michael maneuvered his way through the darkness to the living room, where he flicked on the light as the knocking continued. 

Michael stomped over to his front door, unlocking it, and swinging it open. There, in the dim lighting of the apartment hallway, was the cause of all his sleepless nights. It was Gavin Free, a British friend who he had known for years, who developed the habit of going out for a night of drinking and fun, and showing up at Michael’s apartment wasted with all sense of mental control gone like every fucking bottle of alcohol he had touched that night. 

“Hi Michael,” Gavin slurred, giving Michael the same stupid grin he gave him every single night this happened. Michael exhaled sharply upon the cheeky greeting given to him by Gavin, pulling him inside the apartment and slamming the door behind him. 

Michael pulled Gavin by the shoulders into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. He cursed the Brit even more as he grabbed pillows and blankets he now kept a short distance away, and tried his best to get Gavin to lay down. 

“Go to sleep, you stupid fuck.” Michael ordered, pushing Gavin down by holding his hand on his chest. “It’s 3:30 in the damn morning.” 

Gavin gave a nasally snicker, squealing like a bitch and trying to resist Michael’s demands. He was too drunk to get a word out. Michael was skeptical that he even knew where he even was. “Lay the fuck down, Gavin!” Michael shouted, louder this time, and adding more force to making his friend lay down. 

“Michael, no!” Gavin said amusingly, wriggling under Michael’s hand. 

“Do you want me to throw you in the fucking hallway again, you ignorant prick?” Michael replied hotly, feeling his skin go hot with the frustration of trying to get this twenty-five year old grown man to go to sleep. 

Gavin shoot his head, looking up at Michael with a clouded glance. “Then go to sleep,” Michael said, gentler, pulling the blanket over Gavin’s chest and seeing his eyelids grow heavier until they finally closed. 

“Good,” Michael breathed, dragging his feet back to his room, and collapsing back into bed. He was too exhausted to feel angry about the situation anymore. All he wanted, and needed, to do was to sleep and deal with it in the morning.

* * *

Michael woke to the normal sunlight filtering through the blinds. His eyes were shot, and his mood still quite foul from being disrupted in the middle of the night again. He wanted to just slam the door in his face every time Gavin showed up, but he could never bring the courage to. He was Gavin’s friend, and he felt like it was right to care for him whenever he needed him. 

Michael slid out of bed, patting down his hair, and stumbling out of his room into the natural lit living room. Gavin was sitting on his couch, playing the Xbox on a low volume, in a fresh pair of Michael’s clothes. 

Gavin told Michael he’d wear his clothes because he hated the smell of alcohol on him. Michael kind of wanted to tell him to not get so fucking hammered every night, but refrained that comment. He allowed Gavin to change into Michael’s clothes if he wanted to, which Gavin did most of the time. 

“Hey, Michael,” Gavin said with his normal “sorry for coming at 3:30 in the morning” smile. He paused his game and set the controller on the coffee table in front of him. 

Michael raised his eyebrows, walking forward and sitting on the couch beside Gavin. “You look tired.” Gavin pointed out, knowing he was walking on eggshells around Michael. 

Michael turned his head, feeling the urge to punch Gavin in his stupid British throat. “I wonder why,” he growled, rubbing his hand on the mark left on Michael’s face after sleeping on a crease in the pillow all night. 

Gavin gave a apologetic chuckle. “Sorry,” he said, trying to look as sincere as possible. 

Michael raised the corner of his mouth. “Well,” he said, putting his hands on his knees and standing. “Can’t go back in time, can you?”

Gavin watched him walk over to the coffee maker and brew a new pot. “No,” he said lowly. “Unfortunately.” 

Michael let the moments of silence revolve around him, letting the sounds of brewing coffee take up all the space between him at Gavin. One day, he was going to stand up to him, but today was not the day. 

Michael took his cup of coffee and sat back down beside Gavin, picking up a controller and joining him in a uplifting morning competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day i will stop writing fics about michael and gavin but not today
> 
> sorry it's really short. once we get going on this, the chapters are sure to be longer :-)


	2. Late Nights, Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin- a poor Brit who can only say what he feels when he is hammered- hides a secret that, even his drunken self can't seem to say the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm the other author, jazz_is_mine. I pitched this idea to spookycats to see how this would go. Nothing that we have is really planned, so if you like it, tell us! She will tell the story in Michael's sense of mind and I will tell the story in Gavin's sense of mind. Anywho, enjoy.

Gavin Free likes his emotions just as much as the next person. They're a torment when he feels them, and a hint of a reminder in the back of his brain when he doesn't acknowledge them. But just like everybody and their mum, when Gavin gets drunk, it's like they form a barrier and all Gavin thinks is  _Michael, Michael, Michael._

Not that Gavin doesn't think that already when sober. Michael is always on his mind- it's just balanced out with his work to distract him enough. Lately though, when he get's hammered after work, he'll find some way to take a cab and give out the Rooster Teeth address instead of the Ramsey house address. From Rooster Teeth, he'll stumble the what-should-be-five-but-turns-out-to-be-ten-minutes-in-his-drunken-state walk over to Michael's house.

It's Friday night- a week since he's stumbled in drunk at three thirty in the morning to a grumpy annoyed Michael- and Gavin finds himself already at Michael's house, a hand gripping a cup full of _Adios Motherfucker._ The drink is halfway gone though, and Gavin is already leaning against Barbara for support. He hasn't been here in that week, knowing that Lindsay was sleeping over for some of it. This week she is out of town and tonight he actually fucking _asked_ to stay the night. 

"Gav, how you doin'," Barbara asked her head resting on his. they party was for him, his surprise birthday party that Michael and Barbara put on. Nearly everyone he loved in the company was here in Michael's apartment, drinking and dancing and chatting, playing multi player games on the tv, eating foods, and just basically a good time.

"'M alright. 'M fine," He said his eyes landing Michael who was across the room talking to Kdin. "Doesn't Michael just look absolutely fit tonight?"

"Oh God Gavin, stop pining and go and ask him to dance," Barbara chuckled shoving him off of her and the couch as she stood.

He stumbled a bit and turned to see her walk to the kitchen where Griffon was rifling in the kitchen for another beer. He faced back to the direction Michael was ans walked over. A few people patted him on the back and wished him a happy birthday, and he returned their wishes with sloppy smiles. Reaching Michael he slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Micool," Gavin announced leaning heavily on the smaller man next to him, "it is my birthday and you and Barbs hosted this very nice party for me so I say that you should dance with me, Barbara already did."

"Hahaha, okay Gavin, okay," Michael chuckled nodding Kdin off and leading Gavin to the six other people that were dancing. they stayed close to each other, with Gavin's arm casually holding on to Michael's  wrist more for balance than anything. "Gavin, what have you drank tonight?"

"Griffion made me one of those Adios Motherfucker drinks," Gavin said lifting the red solo cup in his other hand before taking a sip. "burned a bit at first, but not so much now."

"Oh shit," Michael sighed with a smile, "those drinks get you fucked up pretty quick. I guess you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

"No Micool, I can't take your bed, I'll sleep on the couch like usual-" was how Gavin's protest started but Michael cut him off.

"Gavin. I've had that drink before. You're gonna want something comfortable when the train hits you and runs you over," Michael said stopping his dancing momentarily to get the point across. Gavin looked into his eyes, and the he smiled a doppy smile.

"Alright Michael, alright," Gavin chuckled continuing to sway his hips to the music.

"Cake time!" Barbara and Griffon came out of the kitchen, a white cake with the words "Happy Birthday Gavin!" written in neat script. People started to sing happy birthday songs to him and he blew out the candles. Gavin never felt so happy to be who he was at that moment.

Everybody was having a good time and treating Gavin nice. He got loads of presents (even birthday lap dance from Blaine) and tonnes of drinks were handed to him which happily took. People played him off to halo and even in his drunken haze he still beat people in whatever game they matched him in. The day was _good_ , and Gavin felt confident in his own skin for once.

 When the party winded down, Michael was able to shove bevved up Gavin into the shower and get him tucked into his bed. Gavin in clean clothes that didn't smell of alcohol, watched as Michael moved slowly around his bedroom shutting the window and cleaning up the slight mess he had made in the morning.

"Here, I got you something," Michael said handing him a box with a string tied around it in a bow.

Gavin tore open the wrapping and opened the parcel. Inside was a hand-made thin leather braided cuff. Inscribed on it was two simple words:  _My Boi._ Gavin's mouth dropped open dumbly and glanced at the wrist Michael held up- he wore one exactly like it. 

"Michael," Gavin said, voice sleepy, body tired as Michael clipped the bracelet on his wrist. "You know this was pretty top. You- you're pretty top."

"Go to sleep you idiot," Michael chuckled getting up. He ruffled Gavin's hair, smiled and turned to collect his clothes from the drawer.

"I mean it! You're bloody terrific, it's like you're some night in shining armour or something, the way you help people and how your so damn nice to people," Gavin said snuggling into Michael's covers and pillow. They smelled like Michael and a lavender laundry smell- Gavin wished he could bottle the smell. "It's incredible how you do those rage quits yet everyone still loves you just because we all know your sweet."

"You're drunk and babbling. It's time for you to sleep. See you in the morning, dude," Michael called as he shut the door.

"Dammit," Gavin whispered into the night.

 

 

 _You forgot to tell him._ His mind told just as he slipped into dreamland.  _You always forget to tell him that you're the one that loves him the most though._


End file.
